


Nobody Else

by heyitsVic



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Double Penetration, F/M, Oral Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsVic/pseuds/heyitsVic
Summary: Threeway fic with my favorite boys.
Relationships: Jake Kiszka/Reader, Jake Kiszka/Reader/Sam Kiszka, Sam Kiszka/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Nobody Else

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% self indulgent.

You figured it was a good day to try out the little present Jake got you last week. For tonight you’re thinking the best way to speed things up is by putting in the small anal plug a couple of hours before.

It’s the first time you put a toy in there so you’re a little apprehensive, but part of you also really wants to see their reactions.

An hour passes and the boys are back home…

“You know I love you in that dress.” Sam compliments you when he enters the kitchen, you’re smiling big at him with open arms asking for a hug.

He puts his arms around you, then picks you up to let you sit on the counter. The cool surface surprises you, after all the thin fabric of the summer dress is the only thing separating your skin from it.

“Can I have a kiss now?” You ask and he wastes no time, he kisses you sweet but needy, his hands on your waist. 

Danny walks in a minute later, carrying many grocery bags. “Don’t mind me, I’m just helping Jake bring these in.” 

“Yeah thanks for nothing, Samuel.” You hear Jake say when he comes into the kitchen as well, he’s carrying even more bags.

“Well that’s why Danny is here, he’s the friendly neighbor.” Sam responds with a laugh. Honestly, he really is the best neighbor, he’s helping Jake put things away in the pantry and in the fridge while you and Sam are still there kissing in the middle of the kitchen.

“Did you get more ice cream, love?” You’re asking Jake, but Danny answers before him “I did. I picked three different kinds, I hope you like them.” Sam and you laugh at that. 

“Shut up! She was talking to me, Danny.” Jake tells him “And yes I did, my love.” Holding up the rocky road (your favorite) tub before putting it in the freezer along the other two.

“Would you like to stay for dinner, Danny?” You ask sincerely.

“Maybe tomorrow, Y/N. I can tell by the look in Sam’s face you guys have… other plans.” He teases and “Yeah, better run while you can, we’re about to get pretty busy here.” Sam says raising his eyebrows at his best friend. Hearing him say that in front of Danny makes your face heat up.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow” Danny says excusing himself and walking out of the kitchen. “Bye, Danny.” That’s Sam “Bye, Danny. I love you.” You add. “Bye, goodnight, I love too.”

“You okay, Jakey?” You ask when you notice he’s suddenly lost in thought.

“Yes, I just… when you say I love you to him. What does that mean, Y/N?” 

You can sense the tension and you can tell he’s being serious so you answer with honesty. 

“Well… It means I love him, he’s my best friend…” You begin “…but you know I don’t mean it like that, Jake. He’s family. I say I love you to Josh and Ronnie too, it’s no different.”

“I don’t feel jealous of Ronnie or Josh though.”

“Oh, Jakey. You shouldn’t feel jealous of Danny either, alright?”

“I’m not.” Sam chimes in, slapping your thigh since you’re still sitting on the counter with Sammy standing between your legs. “Well, I might be just a little bit jealous of his tolerance to alcohol, or his ability for video games, or his huge di…” you cover Sam’s mouth with your palm to shut him up. “That’s enough, Sammy.” You whisper looking him in the eyes. The last thing you want is upsetting Jake and ruining your plans. 

The thing was, you were friends with Danny before you met the Kiszkas. You met him when you were kids and your families went to the same golf course. 

Objectively speaking, you admit he is a very attractive man, not only that, he’s just amazing at everything he does, but you don’t feel attracted to him in that way and you know he doesn’t feel that way about you either. Years ago, when he joined the band, he was very excited. He told you all about the first day at practice, and from then on, thigs worked better for them. When they had their first local show with Danny in the band that’s where you met Sam, Jake and Josh. 

“Come here, I wanna show you something.” You tell Jake to change the subject and reach out your hand to him. He comes close as best as he can with Sam still standing there, he kisses you this time and you instantly smile into it. Having him close is the best feeling. 

When he pulls away you pull up the skirt of the dress to show them you’re not wearing any underwear.

“I fucking knew it!” Sam says in his goofy tone “There’s more…” you tell them as you spread your legs to reveal the end of the plug you’re wearing. Sam face reads curiosity, so he grabs your leg to lift it up enough to get a better view. “What the fuck that’s, that’s so hot.” He comments.

You look back at Jake, he doesn’t say anything but you can tell his face is quickly getting pinker.

You end up moving to the living room where the couch proves to be a more comfortable option for this type of activities. They throw you onto it and Jake wastes no time and starts kissing your neck. You gasp and say “I want you both please.”

“You mean like, at the same time?” Sam questions.

“Yes, please please can we try? I don’t want to wait anymore.”

The way it works is Sam lays on his back on the couch, you get on all fours on top of him. Jake is behind you so he gets a nice view of your pussy and your other pink hole hugging the plug. 

“Jakey, take it out please.” You plead as you feel his eyes on you.

“Okay, love. Hold still.” 

And you do exactly that, leaning down to give him better access and to kiss Sam in the process. The butt plug was Jake’s idea, so you think is only fair to let Sam fuck your pussy and Jake take you from behind.

He’s being very careful not to hurt you when he pulls it out slowly. “Oh shit” you whimper, feeling open and exposed as your little hole clenches and unclenches on nothing.

“Baby, as much as I love this outfit I think it would be best if you take your dress off.” Sam tells you and helps to pull it off so it won’t be in the way. He eyes your almost naked body “Leave your cute bra on.” He adds.

“What do you wanna do?” Jake asks.

“Jake, I think it would be easier if… if you go in first then Sammy.” 

“Right, let me get stuff…” Jake walks out for a moment to go get the tube of lubricant. You stay on top of Sam, his sweet kisses make your pussy tingle. You two pull apart to let Sam remove his short shorts and underwear. Then he lays back down and you instantly star grinding your pussy on hard member. You two gasp at the first skin on skin contact.

When Jake comes back, lube in hand, he has his zipper down. Sam notices right away and stops what you’re doing “How about you suck his dick before he puts it in your ass?” Sam suggests and you nod. Hearing him say this makes you wet, knowing he likes to watch makes you wetter.

Jake sits down and you climb down from Sam’s body to kneel in front of his brother. You get to work, pulling down his jeans and his black underwear enough to take out his cock. You begin by kissing the head, you like to take your time worshiping him. When you put him in your mouth, the taste and the weight of it gives you relief. 

This is it, this is what you’ve been thinking of all day long. That and how you couldn’t wait to be moving between them with their dicks pushing in and out of you at the same time. Just the thought makes your eyes water from arousal and your pussy ache with need.

You three have done this once before but it took longer with preparation for you. They’re always willing to please, not only that but they’re also sweet and careful not to hurt you. After that pleasant experience, Jake thought buying you the plug could come in handy.

When you’re going down on Jake you like to take him as far as you can, ignoring your gag reflex. You also know Sam enjoys to watch you two, so it’s no surprise he’s already stroking his length with his eyes fixated on you working Jake’s cock in and out of your mouth.

“Yeah that’s good. Keep going, my love.” Jake praises, with his hand on your head, guiding you to take him deeper.

After a moment you stop to pull away from him. “You’re always so good to me, Y/N” he praises you again. Sam looks more than ready when he lays back down on the couch so you quickly climb back on top of him. Jake gets behind you and bends you over so your face is against Sam’s chest.

Jake proceeds to squirt lubricant on his finger and slides it inside of you, to test the waters, he notices you’re still relaxed enough, so he slides in a second finger. He moves them around a bit. “Jakey, please.” You’re feeling impatient.

“I think she’s ready, Sam. Help me get her nice and relaxed.” He says then squirts more lubricant on his hand to coat his entire cock with a thick layer of it. Sam puts his hand on your pussy and gently rubs your clit with his thumb, the feeling is unbelievable, you take a deep breath as soon as he starts caressing you most sensitive part.

As Jake starts pushing inside, Sam’s finger continues moving up and down your clit adding a little more pressure. Jake pushes in slowly and Sam never stops stimulating your tiny nub. The combination makes your pussy drip, you’re so wet by this point that you’re dripping onto Sam’s cock.

When Jake is finally all the way in, you stay like that for a minute, neither of you moving. He lets you relax to allow your body to get used to it. 

“Okay, I’m… I’m ready, Sammy. Please put it in.” 

“Thank goodness.” He says when he does, he doesn’t need any lubricant with all the wetness he gathers from your pussy. He pushes in slowly. It’s a bit tighter that usual with Jake’s dick inside your other hole. 

“Oh my god, fuck.” You moan, your heart’s beating faster, the pleasure of having them both inside at the same time is just too much, so good, even if they haven’t moved yet. When Sam bottoms, you need to wait for a little bit longer.

Jake is breathing hard behind you, you know he must be itching to start thrusting inside but he waits for you, he places his hands on your hips. 

“How are you doing, love?” Jake asks just to make sure. 

“I’m okay, let me just…” You answer as you lean back a little, then back down again closer to Sam’s chest, you’re trying to make yourself comfortable before you give them the “okay” to move.

You look down at Sam, his long hair spread out, he looks unreal, ethereal, with his perfect skin, his beautiful smile, his pretty eyes on you and his cock pulsing inside you. He holds your hand up to his lips to kiss it, as a way to reassure you. You can’t really see Jake’s face but you don’t have to. He always looks gorgeous, but you can smell him and feel his body heat. All that is soothing but arousing at the same time.

“Fuck me, fuck me please.”

And they do. They start moving their hips against you, it doesn’t take them long to figure out the pace, when Jake pushes in Sam pulls out a bit. And that’s how they work your body. Sliding in and out of you, never leaving you empty. 

“Yes, oh f- fuck, oh my god just like that.” You moan out, your skin heating up, your body moving on its own accord, and you just let yourself go, enjoying the feeling of being between them, surrounded by heat and pleasure.

The wet sounds also get a little louder.

“Fuck, baby. Your pussy is melting around me.” Sam tells you and you can definitely feel like it is. His hard cock filling you up, massaging your inner walls, touching all the good spots.

“And your ass, you feel incredible, Y/N. You’re really loving this aren’t you?” Jake asks matter of factly. If your louder moans are anything to go by, then yes, you really are loving every second of it.

“I’m…yes. Please don’t stop.” You start crying from the constant stimulation, it feels so good to have both of their hard cocks inside of you. You’ve wanted this for so long. Normally, when you three go at it, Sam and Jake take turns with you, or it would be one dick in your pussy and the other in your mouth, but this is your favorite position so far. You never want them to leave your body. You always want to feel them close.

“Faster, I want it faster.” You beg them.

With Jake kneeling behind you it is easier for him to change the pace and start thrusting harder and faster in you, and in consequence you move on top of Sam too, allowing him to go deeper inside. 

“I wanna cum.” You cry out in pleasure, your sentences getting shorter and primal. Sam licks his fingers before he uses them to rub on your erect clit again, this time going in circles and faster. 

“I want you to cum first, okay love?” Jake says pulling on your hair, he knows you like it when he gets a little rough. 

“Shit you’re getting really tight.” Sam points out and continues touching you there.

“Come on, cum around us you little slut.”

And that it, that’s all it takes. You reach your climax, you shake and cry and just let your body go. Your heartbeat goes somehow back to normal. The truth is that once you cum for the first time, you get more sensitive on the inside, so every time Sam brushes your g-spot you gasp. 

“I’m almost, fuck I’m almost there.” Sam tells you and you purposely start clenching your muscles around him. 

“Do it inside, baby, cum inside me, Sammy.”

“Fuck, me too. I’m gonna…” Jake says, his thrusts become a little less precise, so he pulls out to stroke himself and empty his load on your back. You love the feel of his seed on your hot skin. 

Then you can feel him spreading it on you with his fingers “Jake I-…” you don’t get to finish that because the next thing you know is Jake is shoving two cum covered fingers in your mouth. You eagerly close your lips around them to suck them clean. 

“Fuck Y/N that’s so fucking hot.” The sight is too much for Sam who gives one last thrust up and he finishes inside of your quivering pussy.

You get off from Sam and turn back to Jake, you throw yourself in his arms, he wraps his arms around you, you just need to feel him close to come back to your senses.

“You did so good, love.” He says into your hair.

Sam notices the state you’re in so he says “I’ll go start your bath, okay?”

“I love you, Jake.” You say with your lips against his neck but he still catches it.

“I love you more.”

You pull away to finally look at his face, your face flushed and still a little teary eyed. “My heart is yours.” And then you don’t need to say anything else, you connect your lips and kiss him deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on improving my transitions of time and space so please bare with me. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
